thepokemongenerationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Route 1 Sucks
(Figy): Finally, I got rid of Professor Oak, he wouldn't stop talking about his precious balls.. HAHHAHAHAHA! Figy kept walking. A wild Rattata appeared. (Figy): COOL, A RATTATA, GO CHARMANDER! (Figy): CHARMANDER, USE SCRATCH! Rattata took a critical hit. Rattata used Scratch. (Figy): Really? Charmander, use scratch. Rattata fainted. Charmander gained EXP. Charmander leveled up, Charmander is now level 6. Figy makes it 1/16 of the way. A wild Pidgey appeared. (Figy): Hey, a Pidgey! GO, CHARMANDER! USE, SCRATCH! Pidgey used Gust. (Figy): CHARMANDER, USE SCRATCH! Pidgey used Sand Attack. (Figy): GO, POKEBALL! AH WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE, WIGGLE! (Figy): YEAH! I CAUGHT A PIDGEY! Five hours later. (Figy): I finally made it through. Luckily, out of all that, I now have a Level 7 Charmander and Pidgey, but with the cost of a scared mind -_-. Figy continued to Virdian City. (Figy): It took long enough -_- Figy ran up to the Pokemon Center. (Nurse Joy): :3 Hello, Welcome- (Figy): I don't need the speech, take my pokemon (Nurse Joy): -_- Five minutes later (Nurse Joy): Please come again -_- (Figy): I don't appreciate the 'tude Figy walked away as Nurse Joy became Nurse Rage. (Figy): Dehr's no gym? T-T (Strange Guy): HAI! (Figy): HAI, DO YOU HAVE CANDY!? (Strange Guy): Yes, In fact I d-Wait, no (Figy): D:< I KEEL YOU! Figy tackled the guy and beat him up and stole a piece of rare candy. (Figy): I hate that guy Figy walked on and into Route 22. (Figy): Why would I go from Route 1 to Route 22........? Figy got into a trainer battle. (Figy): Really? (Trainer): You suck (Figy): -_- Whatever, GO, CHARMANDER! (Trainer): GO MAGIKARP! (Figy): Lol, Really? (Trainer): Daddy said he would turn into a powerful Gyrados (Figy): That won't happen for a long time. Charmander, be a dear and lightly scratch Magikarp Enemy Magikarp fainted. Charmander gains 65 EXP. Figy got 140 dollars. Figy used special ability 'Pickpocket' and took another 140. Figy walked on with the kid still screaming and yelling in the background. Figy walked through the grass. Wild Mankey appeared. (Figy): HEY LOOK, IT'S A MONKEY! (PokeDex): Mankey (Figy): SHUT THE FUDGE UP! (Figy): GO, PIDGEY! USE GUST! Mankey lost 50 HP. Mankey used Scratch. (Figy); NU, PIDGEY! YOU ALMOST DEAD! (Figy): PIDGEY, USE GUST! Wild Mankey fainted. Pigey gained 50 EXP. (Figy): This place is annoying Figy left and went up the road. (Figy): HEY, OLD MAN, GET UP! (Old Man): No (Figy): Don't make me kick you with my Feet of Fury (Old Man): I don't care (Figy): You're annoying (Old Man): I try to be (Figy): -_- SHUT THE FUDGE UP, OLD MAN! (Old Man): Nu (Figy): Okay Figy jumps over the Old Man who starts yelling as you go towards the gym. (Guy): Hey, you can't go in the gym (Figy): AH, STRANGER DANGER! (Guy): The gym leader isn't here (Figy): Okay............. Figy slowly back up, then ran away and went into the Pokemon Center. (Figy): HEY, RAGE, HEAL MY POKES! (Nurse Joy): SHUT THE FUDGE UP! (Figy): ._. Wow, Nice one, Rage Nurse Joy raged and threw something at your head as you dodged. Nurse Joy had a nervous break down and was replaced by another. (Figy): Can I help my Pokemon? (Nurse Joy): Sure Five minutes later Figy starts leaving when a stranger walks up. (Figy): Are there any other strange men that will walk up to me? (Man): Hey The Man tossed Figy a pokeball, then ran. (Figy): Weirdo.........